kampfsterngalacticafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorspann zu Kampfstern Galactica
Der 'Vorspann '''von ''Kampfstern Galactica ''lief zu Beginn jeder Episode der Serie. Die Titelmelodie wurde von Stu Phillips, in Zusammenarbeit mit Glen A. Larson, komponiert. Originaler Vorspann Zu Beginn erscheint ein rotes Sternenfeld (Nova von Madagon), dass sich in eine blaue Explosion verwandelt. Dabei beginnt der Sprecher (Patrick Macnee) mit dem bekannten Einleitungstext: : ''There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of human who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man, who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens. Es folgen Ausschnitte aus dem Pilotfilm der Serie und der Titel Battlestar Galactica ''erscheint. Daraufhin werden die drei Hauptdarsteller Richard Hatch, Dirk Benedict und Lorne Greene genannt, begleitet durch weitere Ausschnitte, und der Vorspann endet schließlich mit einer Szene in der die ''Galactica,'' zusammen mit der Flotte, in den Orbit eines Planeten einlenkt. Danach wird der Episodentitel genannt und die Nebendarsteller und Produzenten erwähnt. ''Die Planeten und die blaue Explosion am Anfang des Prologes tauchen in der Serie tatsächlich nie auf. Deutsche Version Serie Der deutsche Vorspann, gesprochen von Hans Paetsch lautet wie folgt: :Vor Tausenden von Jahren begannen die Menschen eine lange Reise durch das unendliche, dunkle und feindliche Universum. Sie hatten Wissenschaft und Technik hoch entwickelt, doch den Frieden im All konnten sie nicht finden. Ihre Planetenkolonien wurden immer wieder von feindlichen Inteligenzen zerstört. So jagen sie mit dem Kampfstern Galactica durch die Unendlichkeit auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Die riesige Galactica beherbergt die letzten Überlebenden der menschlichen Rasse. Sie stammen von einem fernen Planeten, der Erde. Diese übersetzte Version des Vorspanns weicht Inhaltlich vom Original Vorspann und der Handlung der Serie ab. So wird erwähnt, das die Menschheit von der Erde stammt. Diese haben jedoch nach Kampfstern Galactica ihren Ursprung auf dem Planeten Kobol. Korrekt übersetzt müsste der Vorspann auf Deutsch etwa wie folgt lauten: :Manche glauben, dass das Leben hier da draußen begann, weit entfernt im Weltall, mit Stämmen menschlicher Wesen, die die Vorväter der Ägypter gewesen sein können, oder der Tolteken, oder der Mayas. Manche glauben, dass dort noch Brüder der Menschen leben, die sogar jetzt noch ums Überleben kämpfen, weit weit weg zwischen den Sternen. Kampfstern Galactica - Kinofilm Der Vorspann zum Kinofilm Kampfstern Galactica lautet wie folgt: :Manche Glauben, das das Leben hier, da draußen begann. Weit entfernt im Weltall, mit Stämmen menschlicher Wesen, die die Vorväter der Ägypter gewesen sein können oder der Teuteken oder der Majas, das sie vielleicht die Architekten der großen Pyramiden waren. Das es die versunkenen Laminaria Kulturen sind oder Atlantis. Manche Glauben, das dort noch Brüder der Menschen leben, die sogar jetzt noch ums Überleben kämpfen. Weit, weit weg, zwischen den Sternen. Mission Galactica Angriff der Zylonen Der Vorspann zum Kinofilm Mission Galactica - Angriff der Zylonen lautet wie folgt: :Im 5. Jahrtausend der Zeit wurde ein Stamm von Humanoiden in einen entsetzlichen krieg gegen ein Rebotterimperium verwickelt. Eine Schlacht von unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit tobte im Universum, unzählige Raumschiffe wurden vernichtet, Planeten verglühten in Atomexplosionen entsetzlichen Ausmasses. Und dann, nach 5 Jahren verloren die Menschen den Krieg. Nun auf ihren letzten intakten Kriegsraumschiff, den mächtigen Kampfstern Galactica und einer kleinen Transporterflotte fliegt eine Hand voll Überlebender langsam durch den Weltraum. Der furchtbare Krieg hat tiefe Wunden geschlagen. Aber voller Hoffnung in die Zukunft, sind sie auf der Suche nach den Spuren ihrer Vorfahren. Einer Zivilisation, von der man in uralten Dokumenten erfahren kann, dass sie irgendwo auf einem fernen, schimmernden Planeten existiert. Ein Planet genannt Erde. Diese Fassung beinhaltet ebenfalls einige Ungereimtheiten, wie die Aussage, dass der Krieg gegen die Zylonen nach 5 Jahren verloren wurde. Der Krieg wurde aber tatsächlich erst nach 1000 Jahren verloren. Ein weiteres Kuriosum ist die Bezeichnung Kriegsraumschiff, welche in der gesamten Serie nie so verwendete wird. Der Vorspann wurde von Norbert Langer gesprochen. Schlusswort : Auf der Fluch vor der Tyrannei der Zylonen fliegt das letzte intakte Raumschiff, der mächtige Kampfstern Galactica, mit einer kleinen Transportflotte von Überlebenden durch das Weltall auf der Suche nach dem blauen Planeten, der Erde. Auch das Schlusswort weicht in einigen Punkten von der englischen Version ab. So wird die Galactica als das letzte Raumschiff anstatt der letzte Kampfstern bezeichnet. Das Original lautet: : Fleeing from the Cylon tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica, leads a ragtag, fugitive fleet, on a lonely quest - for a shining planet known as Earth. Das Schlusswort wird im Original von Lorne Greene und im Deutschen von Friedrich Schütter gesprochen. Variation In der zweiten Hälfte der Serie, beginnend mit ''Mission Galactica - Angriff der Zylonen - Teil 1'', wird in den meisten Episoden der Einleitungstext ausgelassen und der Vorspann beginnt sofort mit Ausschnitten aus der Serie. Kategorie:Produktion Kategorie:Vorspann